1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to dual modulation display devices and processes and structures for reducing artifacts in images displayed on such devices.
2. Discussion of Background
Dynamic range is the ratio of intensity of the highest luminance parts of a scene and the lowest luminance parts of a scene. For example, the image projected by a video projection system may have a maximum dynamic range of 300:1.
The human visual system is capable of recognizing features in scenes which have very high dynamic ranges. For example, a person can look into the shadows of an unlit garage on a brightly sunlit day and see details of objects in the shadows even though the luminance in adjacent sunlit areas may be thousands of times greater than the luminance in the shadow parts of the scene. To create a realistic rendering of such a scene can require a display having a dynamic range in excess of 1000:1. The term “high dynamic range” means dynamic ranges of 800:1 or more.
Modern digital imaging systems are capable of capturing and recording digital representations of scenes in which the dynamic range of the scene is preserved. Computer imaging systems are capable of synthesizing images having high dynamic ranges. Recently, display systems have begun to utilize dual modulation systems for rendering images in a manner which more faithfully reproduces high dynamic ranges.